What Happened?
by TheSecretGamer
Summary: Innocent, naïve Silver got trapped in past with no powers and no home. Shadow lets Silver stay with him until Blaze comes to pick him up. However, when Blaze comes to get Silver she realizes that something went wrong. What you ask? Well, let's just say that Silver isn't so innocent anymore. Warning: Implied rape, one sided yaoi and this is my first horror story.


Shadow was sitting at a table when he heard a knocking at his door. He sat there for a while wondering if it was Rouge or a murderer. He decided that he would ignore the advice that Maria told him when she was still alive and go open the , Shadow ignoring Maria? This was wrong. Very wrong. However, the explanation was simple, he moved on. No, you did not hear wrong, Shadow the Hedgehog moved on. So who was his new lady? Well… she wasn't exactly female… Shadow's heart belonged to none other than Silver. Silver the Hedgehog. Yep, Shadow was gay, you gotta problem with that? Well then Chaos BLAST!

Shadow approached the door and opened it cautiously.

"Shadow!"

Well speak of the devil, standing there was none other than Silver the Hedgehog.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Well, you see, I have a problem…"

"What? Did you get bullied by the Freedom Fighters again?" Shadow joked.

"No!" Silver laughed, "We're all good now, but here's the deal. I had to travel back in time, but when I got here I lost the Sol Emerald and now I'm stranded here, the worst part is that something went wrong during the travel and I lost all of my powers…"

"Oh, that's not good." Shadow stated the obvious.

"Yeah, so now I'm kind of homeless…"

"So?"

"So, I was wondering if I could stay with you…"

"Really?" Shadow's heart was jumping with joy.

"May I?"

"Of course Silver!" Shadow said almost too eagerly.

"That's great! Thank you Shadow!" Silver's ears perked up, "Oh and don't worry! It'll only be for two days, then Blaze is going to come to this dimension and get me home. We're thinking that if a Sol Emerald took away my powers than another Sol Emerald could get it back"

"Oh," The disappointment in Shadow's voice was slight, but no matter how slight, it was still there.

_PAGEBREAK ADVERTISMENT: WOULD YOU LIKE TO PLAY A GAME? VISIT MY PROFILE PAGE._

Two days later Silver was almost ready to leave. Shadow felt like this was probably the last chance he would get.

"Silver?" Shadow walked up to his crush slowly

"Yeah Shadow?" Silver smiled in a way that made Shadow want him right then and there. Shadow licked his lips out of lust.

"Well, I wanted to come clean."

"Omigod, you're a blonde!?"

"No! You think that I would ever dye this handsome dark fur?"

"Don't worry Shadow! I'm only joking!" Silver laughed.

"Right, well, actually I wanted to tell you…"

"Yes?"

Shadow put a hand on Silver's shoulder, "I love you…"

"W-What?!"

Shadow closed his eyes and leaned towards Silver to steal a kiss from the younger's lips. Suddenly Silver spoke.

"Shadow, look."

At that very moment Shadow knew that Silver didn't return his feelings. He was rejected, his heart broke in two. He was no longer consumed with love, but with despair, anger, and most of all… Lust, "You don't have to say anything Silver, I understand that you don't return my feelings…"

"It's not like there is anything wrong with you," Silver reached out to touch Shadow's hand, "I just don't go that way… I love someone else… Blaze…"

Shadow couldn't say anything, he didn't want to say anything, because at that moment when Silver touched his hand, something in Shadow snapped. He no longer felt sadness or anger, for his mind was taken over by lust. Pure lust. Shadow gripped Silver's hand, causing Silver to yelp out in pain. He pulled Silver toward him and pressed his lips against the younger.

"Shadow stop! What are you doing!?" Silver struggled to escape, but Shadow's grip was too strong. Shadow pushed the ivory hedgehog into his room and threw him onto the bed. He then proceeded to lock the door. Shadow turned around and licked his lips as he stared at the frightened time-traveler. Shadow couldn't take it anymore right then and there he jumped onto Silver.

Screams could be heard that day, neighbors stared at the house of which the screaming came from, but no one bothered to check it out. Little did they know that if they had bothered to do something or even check it out, a young fourteen-year-old would still have his virginity.

Blaze was excited to see Silver again, she would never admit it, but she always had a crush on her crime fighting partner. With the happy thought to see Silver's warm smile again she picked up the pace and started into a jog.

Blaze couldn't be happier when she finally reached Shadow's house. She ran up to the door and knocked on it, only to find it open.

"Hm," She wondered out loud, "I guess Shadow left it open for me," She walked into the house and ran up the stairs to Shadow's room, her heart filled with joy, but what she saw was a nightmare. Silver was curled up in a ball on the bed, his fur was wet and was dotted with blood, tears streamed down his face. As for the man who did this? Gone. The house was completely abandoned, never to be lived in again. Neighbors who walked by the house no longer heard screams, because those screams were replaced with sobs.

END

Oh. My. God. That was the weirdest thing I have EVER written! The beginning was pretty slow, but I like the way it turned out! Hope you liked it!


End file.
